


Supernova

by OlrichRakdos



Category: RWBY
Genre: Expansion of powers, F/F, Gave myself feels from writing it, I know it's not entirely normal shut up, apologies in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlrichRakdos/pseuds/OlrichRakdos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their moments together were cherished, right up to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this fic is an idea I had at 1:15 am.  
> Odd. I have some of my most interesting ideas when sleep-deprived.  
> Any scenes in italics happens before all the plaintext, and the plaintext is one big scenario.  
> The 'ancient music' song is Something Stupid by Robbie Williams

The dark chuckle was disturbing to even hear, let alone attach to a person. "Come on, honey. How about we resolve this problem together? I have the perfect solution."

"It would result in corruption and death! Do you truly want to become less than the Grimm just to beat them?"

Golden locks paused in their bouncing, before resuming the erratic movement. "Oh, no need to worry about that. I have the _perfect_ solution, as I said before."

Amber eyes narrowed into slits. "Liar."

"What? I'm shocked, cutie-pie. We could be together forever, but you don't want to?" The normally lilac eyes (which came in the occasional, brilliant vermilion) widened in mock indignation, their color a complete, soulless sable.

"Not with who you are now, Yang. You used to be the woman I adored, but now you're just a psychopathic maniac wearing her skin." Tears slowly trickled down Blake's cheeks.

_"Blake! Come on, it's snowing! Pleeease?" Her smile was radiant, her hair shook and her eyes shone like amethysts._

_A rolling of her own topazes was the reply. "Alright, fine. But the first time I get hit by a snowball, and I'm returning to the interior warmth."_

_The giggle of childish enjoyment held a sinister tone to it. "No snowballs? Perfect!" Those three words were the last ones before Blake found snow shoved down her back, between her breasts and down both the front and back of her pants._

_Her yowl was almost immediately silenced by a warm encapsulation of her mouth from Yang, and an envelopment of heat from wandering hands._

"Now, why would you say that, kitty cat?" Yang - no, _the thing that used to be_ Yang - grinned, revealing slightly sharper teeth than the original would ever have had.

The cat Faunus growled, her grip on the sharpened sheath of Gambol Shroud tightening. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

_"Hey, kitty cat, mind helping with something?"_

_Blake sighed. She only used that nickname whenever it was something trivial. Setting the leather-bound alternate world aside, she turned to the brawler that was her partner. "Whatever you need, Yang. I am here for you."_

_Yang was actually sitting at her desk and writing on paper - a surprising change from the usual lounging on her bed. "I'm a bit stumped on a question"_

_"And what would that be?"_

_The blonde cleared her throat. "So, I'm doing research on ancient music, and I thought you might know the second half of a chorus that goes-" A surprisingly good imitation of a singer made Blake raise an eyebrow. "The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night's so blue~"_

_Returning to her book, the cat Faunus sighed, making a similar imitation. "And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'I love you'." As soon as the words left her mouth, Blake realised._ Damn it, it was a trick. 

_Her grin illuminated the room. "Aww, I love you too, Blakey!"_

"Why not, Blakey? I think I could call my girlfriend anything I like." The abomination with Yang's looks clenched 'her' hands into fists. "In fact, I think I can do whatever I like to her, and she'd enjoy it."

Gambol Shroud was up and swinging before the yell had even left her throat. "You're Not Her!"

Her blade met against Ember Celica in a brief shower of sparks, a smirk behind the gauntlet. "Really? You don't have the heart to shoot your girlfriend, you catnip-crazed, dot-chasing, hydrophobic slut."

Blake's Adam's apple bobbed from a swallowed return volley of insults. "I would never shoot Yang. But you're not her."

_All it had taken was one punch for Yang to go ballistic. A single, well-placed punch, but only one nonetheless._

_Sure, prior to the punch, Ruby had been set aflame and thrown into a stacking crate, and sure, Weiss had gotten slashes along her body, but the two of them had fought off Cinder and Emerald together._

_But as Blake caught a smack from Blush in the stomach and her vision blurred, she didn't see Adam's punch coming._

_And Yang had exploded in fury._

_Mercury had underestimated the rage for grief, and tried to kick Yang again, but the blonde's rage made her swing faster, and she tore the boy's robotic leg off with a blast from Ember Celica, before grabbing the leg and swinging it into his head._

_As he collapsed, Yang lobbed the now-defunct leg at Adam, striking him in the back of the head and following it up with a punch to the back of his knee._

_The initial growl of anger became screams of pain as Adam dropped beside Blake, and a mass of gold filled her vision, red staining the mass in sporadic bursts._

_Even after Adam stopped moving, the blonde kept pummeling him relentlessly, until Blake stood on shaky legs and gave her a hug._

_The two of them silently cried on each other until the authorities arrived._

"Of course I am. What, do you think I'm someone else?" The malicious grin rose again as one arm went back, the distinct _click-clack_ of Ember Celica loading a round almost imperceptible to a human.

The Faunus ears on top of her head, however, warned Blake a second before the gauntlet was brought forward, slamming into her.

Or what looked like her, at least. The real Blake, having leapt into the air, thanked her Semblance of shadow clones and fired down on her newly-monstrous girlfriend. "As I told you, You're Not Yang!"

'Yang' darted to the side, growling in animalistic fury as she returned the ranged assault with her shotgun gauntlets. "Sure, and you're not Blake Belladonna!"

Each shot connected with a shadow clone as the cat Faunus descended, dashing in what seemed like an unpredictable pattern, but one that Blake knew Yang would remember, and not the thing that she was now. "Not to you, monster!"

A glimmer of recognition sparked in the pitch black eyes, and Blake knew this was her chance. _For the real Yang._ Blake landed in a roll, recovering to run straight for 'Yang'. 

Ember Celica barked, and the round flew by Blake a few meters to her right. Praising the recognition, a well-placed kick into her chest sent 'Yang' sprawling onto her back, and the heel of her boot stomped down around the blonde's neck.

Jet-black eyes flickered briefly in surprise, and Blake paused. "You were Yang once, but now... Now, you aren't her."

'Yang' spat on Blake's boot. "And yet, who's the one with her face? Her personality? Her heart?"

Taking a deep breath, the cat Faunus ignored the queries, her demeanor now masked by formality. "By the power vested in me as a Huntress of Beacon Academy, I find you guilty of the crimes of impersonating a Huntress, theft of a Huntress weapon, attempted and proper assault of a Huntress, and conspiracy to destroy the inhabitants of the world."

She paused to cock Gambol Shroud, biting back tears. "Your punishment is death by execution. May whoever you pray to have mercy on your soul."

_She had been launched with everyone else into the Emerald Forest from the cliff face. Surprisingly, no one had even thought of trying to check her or her strategy._

_As she darted through the trees and leapt from branch to branch, Blake glanced upward at the loud 'Whoo-hoooo!' that shot overhead in a blur of gold._

_Quickening her pace, she realized that the yellow streak had been the blonde from last night._

_And she_ had _to have the young lady all to herself._

_Eventually stepping into a clearing, she saw the golden lady smash an Ursa in the chest, sending it flying with a flame trail behind it. The other one, however, had reared up to attack._

_A well-placed stab later, and she had locked eyes with the most gorgeous lavender orbs ever._

Gambol Shroud tumbled out of her grip and embedded itself into the ground, the realization hitting her immediately. _I shot Yang. She's dead._

The hole in between the blonde's eyes was the icing on the cake.

Blake instinctively wrapped her arms around the fallen body, sobbing as eyes of void faded back to mauve and a last sentence flowed out with her breath (which might have been hallucinated, but at that point, the cat Faunus was past caring; praying that it was all a bad dream and that she'd catapult upright in her bunk with Yang's arms around her).

"Thank you...."


End file.
